Automotive roof racks are generally used for mounting cargo, bicycles and other items to the roof of a vehicle. A typical prior art vehicle roof rack is mounted onto the upper surface of a vehicle. The roof racks are manufactured as separate structures and are generally assembled prior to use. The prior art roof rack is mounted onto the vehicle body by bolts or other various means.
Accessories, external hardware and contained volumes for use in the interior and exterior of a vehicle are typically manufactured as separate components from the vehicle and are typically composed of plastics.